Love a song for a vampire
by Preciossa
Summary: No tenía ni idea de lo que la impulsó ir hacia allí, sólo sabía que el Hotel Dumort era donde quería estar.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Clary había oído decir que Raphael era el sanguinario vampiro del que no merecía la pena fiarse. Que podías sentir por él lujuria, afecto, algo fraternal o amor entre amigos, pero que él jamás te amaría. Tal argumento no tenía sentido, sobre todo al ver el amor que se procesaban Magnus y Alec. No tenía sentido. Era obvio para cualquiera que tuviese ojos que estaban profundamente enamorados y Clary quería tener algo de eso.

No con ellos específicamente, por supuesto. Con otra persona.

Jace, al final, había roto con ella y ahora salía con Aline Penhallow. Estaba feliz por ellos.

Isabelle estaba saliendo con Alaric, el licántropo que los ayudó a luchar contra Valentine desde el principio. También estaba feliz por ellos.

Maia y Kyle se habían dado una segunda oportunidad y ahora estaban saliendo. También estaba feliz por ellos.

Y Simon estaba saliendo con Gretel, la licántropa perteneciente a la manada de Luke.

Pero, maldita sea, que quería encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona, para sí mismo.

Y quería a Raphael.

Se sentía sola, tenía la sensación de que no pertenecía a ningún mundo: no era Cazadora de Sombras, al no haber recibido el entrenamiento apropiado. No era una humana normal y corriente, al tener la sangre de Ithuriel en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta el Hotel Dumort.

- No nos hemos visto durante un tiempo, hija de Valentine.-le dijo Raphael a Clary cuando abrió la puerta.-Casi creía que te habías ido.

Clary frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todos mis amigos están aquí.

Raphael miró a Clary sarcásticamente.-No eres ni Cazadora de Sombras ni humana. Me ha extrañado mucho verte por aquí.

Clary sacudía la cabeza.-Tan sólo caminaba.

Raphael esbozó una media sonrisa.-¿Y qué haces por aquí, hija de Valentine?-él dio un paso más cerca.-Si pretendes seguir siendo humana, no deberías caminar tan cerca de este hotel. O podrías convertirte en una vampiresa, ya sabes, beber sangre, tener colmillos, no respirar, no oír el latido de tu corazón.-la mano de Raphael fue hacia donde estaba el corazón de Clary.-Porque tu corazón no latirá. No importa cuánto desees engañarte a ti misma. Serás una vampiresa. Morirás. Y no importa cuánto intentes sentirte viva, no lo estarás.

Clary vio como Raphael se marchaba, de alguna manera, encontró gracioso la manera en que caminaba, al igual que una pantera. Cinco minutos más tarde, pensó en el toque de la mano de Raphael sobre ella.

- Tú me harías sentirme viva.-murmuró Clary situando su mano donde minutos antes Raphael había colocado la suya.

* * *

Cuando Clary se presentó en la puerta del Hotel Dumort, Raphael estaba muy sorprendido. Había pensado que la Hija de Valentine trataría de evitarle. Después de todo, había amenazado con matar a Simon en más de una ocasión. Pero de todos modos, ahí estaba ella, con una mochila colgada sobre un hombro. Raphael, simplemente, levantó una ceja, manteniendo su rostro controlado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hija de Valentine?

Clary se encogió de hombros.-Mi madre y Luke se han casado y están un poco...melosos. Así que les dije que necesitaba algo de espacio y este es el único lugar que se me ha ocurrido; tal vez pueda quedarme aquí. No voy a ir a vivir con Alec y no tengo ganas de regresar al Instituto, donde Jace y Aline no paran de...bueno, sería más fácil estar en casa de Luke, que en el Instituto. Y Simon y Gretel tampoco son una opción para ir, están igual de melosos que Jace y Alaine. Así que ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- ¿Y por qué has pensado que puedes quedarte en el Dumort?-le preguntó Raphael. No estaba enfadado, pero sí bastante curioso. No todos los días un Nefilim se presentaba en el Dumort, preguntando si podía quedarse allí.

- Es el primer sitio en el que pensé.-la sorpresa de Raphael debía haber sido evidente, porque Clary añadió.-Y también sabía que había espacio suficiente para uno más.

- Ya veo.-fue la respuesta de Raphael tras una pausa. Se apartó de la puerta.-Supongo que puedes entrar.

- Gracias.-Clary entró en el interior. Era tal y como lo recordaba.

- Ejem.-Clary se volvió para ver a Raphael cerrar la puerta.-¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme.

- Y estás mintiendo acerca de que esa es la única razón para venir aquí.-Raphael sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Clary latiese de golpe. Raphael continuó.-No habrías venido aquí, si no fuera por alguna otra razón. Hay muchos lugares en donde puedes quedarte, sin duda. He oído que el jefe del clan hombre lobo tiene espacio en su librería.-sus labios se curvaron en una mueca leve en la palabra _"hombre_ _lobo_"-Sin embargo, vienes a mí. ¿Por qué?

Clary se encogió de hombros.-En realidad no lo sé. Me sentía atraída hacia aquí...supongo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sentí como...no sé cómo describirlo. Creí que podría estar aquí.

- Ya veo ¿y cómo es eso posible?

- ¡No lo sé!

Raphael miró a Clary fijamente a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de que se habían estado acercando durante su discusión. Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo, antes de que mentalmente se dijera: _"Al diablo con esto"._

Y besase a Raphael. Él le devolvió el beso, agarrando sus brazos delicadamente.

- Oh, maldita sea.-murmuró Clary cuando se separaron.-Esto es realmente malo.

- Está bien.-murmuró Raphael.-Intentaré no morderte la próxima vez.

E incluso, a través de su preocupación, Clary se sintió aliviada. Habría una próxima vez.

* * *

Clary todavía tenía que averiguar por qué, pero a Raphael le gustaba seguir las marcas de runas que tenía en su cuerpo. Cicatrices, marcas de runas...cualquier tipo de marca le fascinaba. Su curiosidad era casi interminable.

- ¿Se supone que esto es algo?-le preguntó Raphael paseando un dedo a lo largo de una runa en el brazo izquierdo de Clary.

- Una runa que me inventé. Fue útil en la batalla contra Sebastian.-esto le valió a Clary una mirada divertida.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que surtió efecto.-fue todo lo que Raphael dijo antes de continuar.-¿Y esto? ¿Cómo obtuviste una cicatriz en una zona tan inusual?

Clary jadeó cuando la mano de Raphael se dirigió al lugar de su pierna en la que llevaba aquella cicatriz.

- No lo recuerdo. Por lo general me las hice con Jace.

- Ah.-la mano de Raphael se dirigió al cuello de Clary.-Creo que podría añadir mi propia marca.

Clary soltó un bufido.-Si quieres, puedes hacerlo. No te convertirás en un vampiro diurno como Simon, pero mi sangre es toda tuya si la necesitas.

Raphael miró a Clary fijamente.-Gracias, Cazadora de Sombras.

- Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi caliente novio. ¿No, amor?

Raphael frunció la cara en el cuello de Clary.-Eres preciosa.-Clary podía sentir los colmillos de Raphael sobresalir con cautela en su cuello, aunque no era suficiente para causarla daño o rasgarla la piel, pero lo suficiente para que ella los notase.-Me fijé en tí la primera vez que viniste al Dumort a rescatar a tu amigo. Pero ibas con ese Cazador de Sombras...no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí.

- ¿Estás diciendo que si no hubiese salido con Jace me hubieses transformado en vampiresa?

- Por supuesto. Y tengo intención de hacerlo. Quiero una eternidad a tu lado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa mía?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te transformaste?

- ¿No lo sabes ya? Creo que te lo conté cuando nos conocimos.

- Bueno...sí, pero no sé lo que te condujo a entrar en el Hotel. Quiero decir, realmente no creo que seas el tipo de tío que va solo a un hotel, sabiendo que estaba lleno de vampiros, sin una buena razón.

En ese instante, Raphael se quedó en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a Clary sin tener que entrar en una historia de fondo largo y francamente doloroso. A Raphael no le gustaba mirar hacia el pasado, especialmente la parte de su vida como un ser humano. Con el presente y el pasado, podrías hacerte ilusiones, engañarte. El pasado era un hecho sólido, tallado en piedra, que nunca podrías cambiar.

Sin embargo, Clary estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Un amigo dijo que entráramos en el hotel a por los vampiros.-Raphael cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la noche de su transformación. Hablaba en voz baja, pero sin perder su fuerza habitual.-Era un amigo muy cercano y sólo éramos ratas de la calle sin nada que perder. Por lo tanto, pedimos a un sacerdote que bendijese las armas que pudimos encontrar y después entramos. Pero no encontramos nada, por lo que nos relajamos. Más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que los vampiros estaban escondidos, esperando. Y tenía razón. Los vampiros atacaron cuando estábamos realmente preparados para el ataque, acabaron con la mayor parte de mis amigos e intentaron acabar conmigo, pero mordí al que lo intentó y escapé de forma temporal. Es decir, hasta que uno decidió morderme. Los vampiros enterraron todos los cadáveres, supongo, aunque de eso no me acuerdo. Yo fui el único que se convirtió en vampiro.

Clary se quedó callada por un momento.-Lo lamento.

Raphael sonrió, un poco triste.

Clary besó suavemente la marca del cuello de Raphael. Él se relajó y la apretó la mano suavemente, sonriendo. Clary le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tumbándose en la cama de Raphael. Él se dirigió hacia ella lentamente, besándola suavemente, ella intensificó el beso, rasgando su labio inferior en un acto placentero. La sangre de Raphael se deslizó por su boca y ella gimió. Raphael continuó besando su mandíbula, barbilla, hasta que llegó a su cuello. Clary rodeó su cabeza con sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Un segundo más tarde, Raphael la mordió, bebiendo su sangre, ella se quedaría así, desangrándose para transformarla en de poco, la llevaría al cementerio y la enterraría para que resurgiera como una vampiresa y fuese suya...para siempre.

Ahora tenían toda la eternidad para estar juntos.


End file.
